


Tricky Love

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Yes I know Zorua is more of a fox but I wrote this one as a cat instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: All clocks are stopped as Ash met Zorua.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Tricky Love

**Author's Note:**

> TW: slight mention of food

The sunshine trickled through the clouds, drizzling the planet in honey before being enveloped by the horizon. Ironically, it felt timeless.

Ash positioned the scarecrow in his front yard, nodding to himself.

Pikachu chirped, padding over. 

Ash didn’t pay attention to Pikachu, framing his yard with his fingers. “How does it look?”

Sniffing the air, Pikachu darted through the open door. Ash glanced over, raising an eyebrow. 

Before he could do anything, the sound of glass shattering rang through the house. 

“Pikachu?!”

Ash peeked inside his house, staring at the puddle of water and glass on the tiles. 

Tail drooped, Pikachu also stared at the shattered glass.

Ash silently sighed in relief. 

“Oh, I’m sure it was an accident! Don’t worry about it, Pika-” He instinctively reached out to pet Pikachu, wincing when Pikachu hissed, tail flicking back and forth. “You’re not Pikachu, are you?”

“Pikachu” froze, slightly nodding as she transformed into a Zorua. 

Propping his head up, Ash said, “Simply be yourself, Zorua! You’re free to stay this time as well, of course!” 

Zorua flicked her tail, staring at the little arrow at the end of it. Her blue eyes gleamed like the moon as Ash headed towards his kitchen. 

By the time Ash got back with a broom, Zorua had already wrecked the place. 

Ash stared at the claw marks in his furniture, the rips through his curtains, the trophies on his floor. 

The real Pikachu hissed at Zorua, yelling about how she couldn’t cause so much trouble anymore. Zorua stared through Pikachu at Ash for a few seconds before racing off. 

Pikachu face-pawed before waving to Ash. 

“...Wow.”

Nodding, Pikachu jumped onto Ash’s right shoulder. 

It was a routine so familiar that Pikachu felt like nothing.

After doing a basic clean, Ash searched for Zorua.

He blinked when paws swatted at his leg from under the couch.

Squatting, Ash reached a hand out to the shadow underneath. “Is there a reason you’re so angry at me?” he joked. 

Zorua hissed, retreating further. Ash flinched when she darted off, leading to another crash. 

Pikachu helplessly glanced off, chirping to Ash.

Ash ran a hand through his hair, chuckling. “Come on, you know I can deal with them.” 

Zorua only intensely glared at Ash from the other room.

Sighing, Pikachu only nodded. 

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

A baby cried as the moon loomed above. A blob of darkness slinked through the house, leaving a trail of clunks and crashes. 

The door ominously creaked open. 

Pikachu was next to a sleeping Ash, humming a lullaby under his breath.

Zorua edged under the bed, nudging a large… rock?

Ears twitching, Pikachu peeked underneath the bed. 

He glared at the pokeball statue Zorua rolled in, hissing quietly. Zorua ignored Pikachu, slamming the pokeball on the floor.

The layer of dried mud and dirt on the pokeball fell apart. Pikachu stared at Ash with wide eyes, sweatdropping when Ash continued sleeping.

Zorua pouted, glaring at Ash.

Pikachu’s eyes twinkled like a flickering candle as he shook his head. 

Zorua snickered, almost taunting Pikachu, as she screeched at the top of her lungs. 

Ash stirred, jolting when Zorua walked over his face and stole his blanket.

Pikachu could only smush his face into the blanket in defeat as Ash groaned. They both stared into the blue eyes aggressively staring from under the bed.

“Are you my little guardian devil now?” Ash joked, missing how Pikachu stared at him. “Hey Pikachu, we should introduce Zorua to Lycanroc sometimes!”

Nodding, Pikachu patted Ash’s arm. 

Yawning, Ash rolled out of bed, leaving a surprised Zorua behind. Pikachu trotted next to Ash, staring at the two bowls of food he set out for them. 

While Ash got on with his day, Zorua swatted food all over the floor. 

Pikachu stared at the collection Zorua gathered under the couch with a sweatdrop, tapping a few pieces of kibble.

Ash reached for his cap, staring as Zorua stole it. Stifling a chuckle, Ash asked, “Oh, how did you know I like that cap?” Zorua scowled, judging Ash from the window. “I don’t know your language that quickly, Zorua.”

Tilting his head, Pikachu glanced between Ash and Zorua, padding across the house like a billowing cloud.

Creaking open the door, Ash said, “Are you going to lie there the whole day, Zorua?”

Zorua chattered, staring up out the window. 

“Ok then, I’ll be right outside! Pikachu, you coming?” Ash tapped his right shoulder. Pikachu stared at Zorua, shaking his head. “...I see. No worries, we’re used to it!” 

Pausing, Zorua met Pikachu’s gaze with soft eyes.

Ash glanced back at the two bowls, one half-full, one full, before leaving.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Pikachu took a Halloween cookie with a skeleton design on it, hurling it to Zorua while Ash’s back was turned. 

Zorua snickered, inhaling the cookie while Ash dumped the rest of the cookies onto the tray. 

Ash stared at Zorua as she raced around his legs. “Oh, hey?”

Pikachu snickered, stealing another of the same design and scampering off, Zorua right on his tail. 

“...Bye?” Ash munched on a cookie, nearly choking in laughter when Zorua peeked from the corner. “Ok, what is it? You want me to watch you eat again? Refill your water? Play with you?”

Pouting, Zorua edged closer, holding her paws up to the oven. 

“Wow, are you summoning Giratina? I would love to see them again!”

Zorua didn’t face him. 

Pikachu scooched over, his golden fur glimmering in the leftover heat, fire dancing in his eyes. Ash stared at Pikachu before shifting to where Zorua is. 

...Was.

“Let me guess, she’s drinking from my cup again.” 

Pointing in one direction, Pikachu snickered.

Zorua took over the sunspot on Ash’s chair, stretching and kneading the fabric while staring off into space. 

Pikachu twirled around Ash, chirping as Ash reached a hand towards Zorua. 

Zorua tilted her head. She leaped onto Ash’s left shoulder before racing off to another room. 

Without even looking, Pikachu face-pawed. Zorua dragged a plastic bag across the open door, staring over at them.

“Wait no  _ don’t eat that _ -!”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

As Pikachu cooed, Ash scrolled through his phone, searching for pokemon toys.

A page of notes later, Ash asked, “Pikachu, where’s Zorua?”

Pikachu shrugged, curling up next to Ash. 

“That’s ok! Hey Zorua~?” Ash called out. “Which toy would you like?”

Silence.

Ears twitching, Pikachu met Ash’s eyes. 

The windows rattled.

Ash got up, chuckling as Zorua’s ears perked up like devil horns. “Hello, little demon!” he joked, letting Zorua back in. 

Zorua dropped an autumn leaf in Ash’s hand, bonked her head against Ash’s hand, before racing past Pikachu.

“Uh… thanks?” Ash held the leaf up to the light, not noticing how Pikachu carefully stared at him. 

The sound of a pokeball rolling across the floor echoed through the house, followed by the boing of a door spring.

Ash smiled, tucking the leaf next to a pencil holder filled with fake roses. 

Pikachu sighed in relief. 

They both jumped when a door slammed behind them. 

A paw clawed at them from under the door, followed by a loud screech. 

Sweatdropping, Ash creaked the door open. Zorua stared up at him before leaving in the opposite direction. 

Pikachu huffed out a laugh, drifting next to Ash when he asked, “So which toy do you want, Zorua?”

Zorua batted at the curtains, rolling over to scratch a leftover cardboard box. 

Ash winced when Zorua ran around the room, the box stuck on her head. 

Pikachu sighed, curling up when Ash wrestled the box off.

They would be fine, right?

Zorua slowly blinked at Ash, before tackling his face. 

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“Zorua where are you?” Ash called out, making his bed and smoothing out the edges. 

A lump popped up under his blanket.

Pikachu perched on the nightstand, sweatdropping. 

“...Never mind.” Ash grinned, peeking underneath. “Hey there, Zorua!”

Covering her face with her paws, Zorua stared at Ash with droopy eyes.

“Do you want food?”

Zorua shrieked, darting out the room. 

Pikachu sighed when Ash nearly tripped over Zorua while trying to get to the kitchen. 

Weaving between Ash’s legs, Zorua beelined towards her food bowl, head hovering over the bowl.

Smiling, Pikachu drifted onto a chair, watching over them. 

Ash poured the kibble… tried to pour the kibble into the bowl. Most of it landed on Zorua’s head before spilling out onto the tiles though. 

Zorua stared up at Ash, shutting down as a piece of kibble stayed on her head. 

Ash rolled his eyes, flicking the kibble off before sitting down to eat his own food. 

Zorua chirped.

“No, you’re not lying on my food  _ because it’s warm _ this time either.” 

Zorua trotted next to him, climbing up his leg. Ash placed a hand on her head. “No, you’re not  _ allowed _ . Go eat your own food!”

While trying to inhale his food, Ash stood up, trying to keep the plate away from Zorua. Zorua purred, tipping over a fake plant and jumping off onto the kitchen counter. 

Pikachu huffed in amusement, watching Zorua crouching and staring at the fridge.

“You’re not thinking of getting into the fridge, are you, you little monster?” Ash joked. “You know you’re lactose intolerant.”

Zorua wiggled her body, pouncing and clinging onto the fridge handle.

“I said n-”

Zorua emitted a loud screech.

Ash facepalmed, causing Pikachu to snicker. 

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Ash rolled onto his stomach, absentmindedly scribbling on a piece of scrap paper.

Silence.

He jolted when Zorua jumped onto his back, making a stray pencil mark on his homework. 

Rolling his eyes, Ash stretched to give Zorua scratches behind her ears. 

“Hey Zorua, I need to get something, can you...” Ash nudged Zorua.

Zorua scowled, hopping off.

“Oh.” Ash glanced at the basket of candy on his table, sighing when Zorua went bananas, zooming through all the rooms. 

Pikachu accompanied Ash, as silent as a ghost. 

Ash turned on the faucet to wash his hands, yelping when Zorua clawed her way up to stare at the water. 

“Zorua?” Ash watched Zorua dip a paw in the stream of water, startling when she slipped into the sink. 

As Ash scooped a hissing Zorua out, he teased, “You dummy, what were you thinking? Clearly you weren’t!”

Zorua tolerated being held for a total of one minute, before swatting at Ash to let her down. But not  _ literally _ let down of course. Ash learned that one the hard way. 

Blocking some of the water Zorua flicked, Ash said, “Come on, let’s go hand out some candy!”

Purring, Zorua trotted off. 

Ash sweatdropped. He got to his door, basket in hand. “Hey Pikachu?” Suddenly materializing, Pikachu tilted his head. “Wanna come?”

Zorua peeked at them, eyes wide.

Pikachu paused, shaking his head. 

“...I understand.” Ash smiled. “Love you both.”

Pikachu smiled back at him, climbing his way onto the table. Zorua nodded to Pikachu before climbing Ash’s back, darting from his left to his right shoulder. 

“Later, partner,” Ash said.

Pikachu waved goodbye, watching over them as they carried on.

Ears twitching, Pikachu placed the extra skeleton cookie next to Ash’s journal. 

He stared out at Ash’s garden, where flowers bloomed in white feathers, flickering in the light. 

_ Take care of him, Zorua. _

The clock struck midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everybody! Hope everyone had a great, if not alright week!
> 
> And yes, Zorua’s blue eyes are references to the actual “blue moon”, even if the moon isn’t actually blue. That’s almost my only reason for creating this AU. Almost.


End file.
